


The Merchant and the Dragon

by Shahnaz



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Sinbad no Bouken - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahnaz/pseuds/Shahnaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tension in the air between the Sindria Trading Company President, and his guest Drakon that would've continued if a little wine hadn't loosen someone's tongue. </p><p>But can Drakon accept that to some people, his appearance didn't matter in the least?</p><p>Note: First Chapter is SFW, PG13 at worst, Second Chapter is Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Vino Vertias

He couldn’t help but noticed the way Drakon was looking at him – especially when he thought no one else would notice. Sinbad grin faintly to himself at how the former commander’s eyes seem to widen slightly, looking almost stunned, or how his cheeks and tips of his fins darken in what he assumed to be a blush, before he would catch himself and jerked his head to the side, his face scrunching up in a vain attempt to regain his composure. 

It’s not the first time he saw that look on a guy, though it’s more common to see it on women. However, it’s the first time he realized he was enjoying the attention from a man. Sinbad always enjoyed how good it felt to be noticed, to be wanted like that, though there’s an extra layer of warmth that filled his chest from knowing it’s _Drakon_ watching him, and looking at him with such a wanting look. It took him a little longer to be aware that he was responding, showing off for him. The youth found himself standing a little straighter, purposely stretching – especially when they were both getting out of the baths, a playful smile tugging on his lips, and leaning closer when they were talking. 

It didn’t take long for the assimilated man to pick up on the cues, the broad, clawed hands started to touch when they were alone; his brow ridge knitting as if he was on the verge of scolding him for being too forward or to back off completely. But the admonishment never came – just a rare, unguarded smile before he quickly straightens up, or at one point, ducking his head as he murmurs something under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. Those rare little grins somehow made his heart skip a little, especially knowing that he was the cause of them, it’s not like he smiled all that much before he transformed, but they’re rarer now, between his sense of duty for Serendine and his self-consciousness about his new body. 

This is why Sinbad found himself staring at the bottle before him, at the image of snow-covered grapes awkwardly stamped on the label before he uncorked it and poured the goblet up to the rim. Everyone was closing up shop for the night, employees ducking for home or to a bar to unwind. He leans back into his seat, listening to the footfalls growing quiet outside his study, slowly sipping – enough to unwind, but careful not to let himself get intoxicated. Last thing he wanted to do was to make a complete fool of himself, especially with Drakon. Shouldn’t be too different from anyone else he’s hit on before, just only a guy – but he can’t think a man would appreciate being approached like one would a woman, so he has to consider his next move very carefully. 

It’s not like he’d ever make the first move, the dragon was likely afraid of offending him, and despite knowing logically that he’d never do so, perhaps scared he would cast him out. He can’t blame him for being hesitant due to everything that had happened to him. 

But again… if he wasn’t that interested, would he feel obligated to respond positively to his come-ons for the same reason? The merchant frowned at the goblet, sighing deeply. Maybe he really shouldn’t be doing this, there’s so many ways this could end badly. Quickly, the violet-haired youth drained his glass before pouring himself another, tasting that mellow sweetness rushing over his tongue. Another glass or two wouldn’t hurt; it’d give him time to decide if he really should try to make a move. 

***

Drakon stared at the figure stumbling towards him and groaned internally, feeling the tips of his claws pinching at his snout – Oh god, why him? Why now? “Sinbad.” He sighed so deeply that his nostrils flared out, the frills on the side of his head pressing against him.

“So… Drakon.” The smaller man grinned lopsidedly as he tries to block Drakon’s way, a hand moving to hit the wall – stopping short the first time, causing his brows to knit together in confusion, before he leaned more, the palm slipping on the stucco wall before he manages to finally make it stick. The effect was far more comical than dominating. “So.” He pauses, lips pursing to the side, as if he was trying to recall something before he brightens, glazed eyes staring up at him – not with the usual overflowing (and often overbearing) confidence, but an almost questioning look, as if he could find the answer in the man’s face, whatever it was. “Turning in for the night…?” Sinbad questions, his voice lowering – and it sounds like he was trying to purr. 

“No,” He tried not to roll his eyes, not sure what he was up to, but he suspects it is going to wear on his patience fairly quickly, though that faint rasp at the edge of his words had admittedly caught his attention far more then he cared to admit. The dragon stepped to the side, trying to move around him, only for Sinbad to step in front of him with a strangely determined face. “I have things to do; I am not in the mood for playing around.” 

“You looked stressed… you should turn in early,” The amber-eyed man started a little too quickly, “My bed’s not that far.” He gestures vaguely behind him, as he attempts to give a disarming grin that wavers, betraying nervousness before it fixes back into a more confident curve. 

Oh good god… Drakon stared at him – did that kind of thing actually worked on any of the women he seen pawing at the merchant? And he was hitting on him, quite shamelessly too! The alcohol must be doing all the talking, he quickly told himself, deciding he should not dignify that line with any kind of commentary other than a withering glare of disapproval.

“…Y’know,” The man seemed to deflate a little as he slowly worked out that the silence meant his line wasn’t given a warm reception. Sinbad suddenly stepped closer, his hand brushing against the bare, scaly chest, forcing a shiver from Drakon, as he starts to stroke. “It’s that….”

He felt his heart leaped so quickly up his throat that he nearly choked on it. And there’s that look on his face… was Sinbad pouting? Can’t be, that would be ridiculous. “Go to bed, you’re drunk.” The former commander had to admit it really did feel nice, and there’s something almost cute about the way the other Parthevian youth seem to be stumbling over his own tongue. If he hadn’t known better, one could almost be convinced he was a man asking his crush out on a date. But he’s almost sure once the merchant sobers up that he’ll deny everything about tonight.

Suddenly Sinbad’s cheeks puffed out as he stood on his tiptoes, intensely studying his jawline. It took Drakon a moment to realize what he was trying to figure out. This was a bad idea, he told himself even as his tail curls around, pulling the smaller man closer to him. His blood practically thundered in his ears as he parts his mouth, his breath quickening as he started to hesitate. They’re so different now; wouldn’t it feel like kissing an animal to him? He wondered as his hand rested on the teen’s shoulder.

“Drakon…?” Sinbad murmurs low, staring up at him with slightly unfocused eyes. “Gonna stare all night, or you gonna kiss me?” He leans up against him, nearly balancing on the very tip of his toes like some kind of dancer – as his hands clumsily grabbed at that red cape to pull the nobleman’s face down to him. Warm lips brushed against his mouth, before pursing against the tip of his snout – letting it linger before stopping, leaning back slightly, but still far closer than he needed to be. Dragul’s cheeks reddened as it dawns on him that he’s expected to return the favor. 

Hesitantly, he dips the tip of his tongue out, before tucking it back in, settling on nuzzling against the violet-haired boy’s cheek instead. He could feel arms starting to wrap around his neck as Sinbad leans into it. Finally, he darted his tongue out, flicking against tanned skin – and lightly bumped his mouth against the spot, the closet he could figure how he could kiss like this. A hand reaches up at that little bump, brushing against his cheek, and soft, pleased laughter bubbled from Sinbad’s throat. 

“Ah… uhm.” He stammered as his hands wrapped around his waist to steady the man, given how Sinbad was drunkenly wobbling in place, before forcing the smaller man to stand flat on his feet before he fell. The former commander had to resist the urge to feel to make sure his heart hadn’t jumped out of his chest. “That’s enough out of you. I’m taking you to bed.” Drakon straightens up, trying to compose himself as he physically lifted up the Dungeon Conqueror like a sack of potatoes. He couldn’t help but laugh when Sinbad started protesting that he wasn’t a child, legs kicking and hands pounding against his back. “Oh quiet down, you do not want to everyone to see you like this, now do you?”

“Drakoooooon you jerk!” Sinbad groans behind him, ceasing the beating to fold his arms against the other teen’s back as he’s carried off. Once upon entering the messy bedroom of the merchant, the man curses silently at Sinbad’s weird organization system as he works his way to the overstuffed bed, and hoped he broke nothing in the journey as he drops him. "Oof!" 

“Now go to sleep…” He pauses as the man simply sat up, and looked at him with those intense tiger-like eyes, a hand reaching out to cup his cheek. The dragon-like man found himself wanting to lean into it, but he shouldn’t, not when his friend was obviously so intoxicated - especially not when it looked like he was trying for kiss number three. “We’ll talk about this in the morning, if you remember this.” Drakon jerked away, feeling his face growing hot from his own blushing. He’s not even sure how he managed to scamper… scamper! Out of the room so fast without knocking something over, shutting the door before Sinbad could say something that he might not be able to resist. 

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest; vision blurring as he blinked away tears as he touched his mouth. Sinbad not only kissed him, but he had initiated it. He had to be dreaming – how could anyone look at him, as he is now – and want him. It must be a fluke, or the alcohol doing strange things – no one would want someone so inhuman... but the tenderness in the attempted kiss still lingered in his mind. 

The former commander shook his head rapidly, the frills pressing against his neck as he quickly returned to where he and Serendine had been sleeping, clawed hands cupping his still red cheeks to hide the blush. He’ll keep his memory in his heart, even when no one else would remember it, and the other youth could’ve been fooling around. No need to make things awkward… 

But… what if Sinbad was serious and still interested when he sobered up? What on earth is he going to do then?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first night together with some complications.

“Ssh…” The young man put a finger to his lips as their ears strained for the slam of a door – Ja’far had always complained the thing never shuts tightly without being slammed, but Sinbad preferred it right now, as it gave them the signal that they were alone now. With that, he grins at the dragon-like man he’s currently straddling, hands resting on the broad, powerful shoulders and flicking off the pin keeping his makeshift toga in place. 

A soft laugh escaped the merchant’s lips as he leans to plant another kiss, far more confident than their first awkward attempts a month back, calloused hands brushing against the delicate skin of a fin. Sinbad murmurs, slightly chapped lips pressed first against his mouth, then the tip of his snout, before tilting his head to rub noses together – an ‘Imuchakk kiss’ as he recalled the name of the action. With each kiss, Drakon’s heart seem to flip in place as warmth spread through him, the underlying tension he didn’t realize he had was starting to melt away.

“You sure about this?” Drakon’s brow ridge furrowed as the man sat up again – but of course Sinbad’s sure, he’s almost always certain of things. He’s not certain when he started to view that confidence as more endearing than aggravating. It was strangely comforting to have someone so willing to charge ahead, and he felt like he could borrow the surplus of confidence that radiated off the smaller man, to better hold his head up high. 

“Well, we can stop if you don’t think you’re up to it.” Sinbad shrugs casually as he lets his belts clatter to the floor, but had stopped undressing himself, waiting for a solid confirmation or denial. 

Drakon breathes in slowly, eyes squeezing shut. Even though he knew better, a paranoid, self-conscious part of him felt he was being pitied by the other man – a thought that made his heart painfully tighten, laced with the hot anger of a wounded pride. But – that wasn’t it; it didn’t fit what he knows about Sinbad, who recognized him instantly, who didn’t flinch at his changed appearance, who didn’t treat him any differently than before. He blinked when he felt calloused hands resting on his cheeks, staring up at the man’s face – his brows were knitted, biting his lower lip slightly. “I’m fine,” He answered the unspoken question, before his mouth pulled into a little smirk. “I’m just making sure I’m ready – instead of getting wasted like a certain someone had…”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to get that drunk!” Sinbad’s cheeks puffed slightly, sulking for a moment before he starts shedding his jacket. Then he took his time, untying and unbuttoning his waistcoast, sliding it off his shoulders, before moving to the shirt, being deliberately slow as he unbuttons it, peeling it away inch by inch to expose his tanned, muscular chest. Drakon could feel his breath catching at the sight – the blood rushing from his head, then at the half-lidded amber eyes just watching him – he was always reminded of a tiger when he sees that particular look.  
He couldn’t help but wince faintly as he noticed a thin, white line on the youth’s side – a scar from the time he was enslaved – he had to resist the urge to rub his hand against it in some kind of comforting gesture; Sinbad wouldn’t want to be pitied, and he knew that he wasn’t ready to talk about the horrors inflicted on him. He jolts as hands rubbed against his chest and shoulders and the weight of the violet-haired youth’s body pressing against his hips, his breath hitching, the heat that started to build in him shifted lower – wondering if Sinbad had sensed where his thoughts were going. 

“Come on,” He murmurs softly, nuzzling against the dragon-like man’s snout before drawing his hands back to push his pants down past his hips, slowly exposing himself, and started laughing as Drakon’s frills flared out, face darkening from a blush – even somehow becoming tinted red. “How in the world do you end up being so cute?” 

“C-cute… don’t be ridiculous!” Drakon retorted as he suddenly rolls, pinning Sinbad onto the bed, but he was careful to not actually put any of his weight onto the smaller man, lips curling into an annoyed scowl. “How is this cute?!” 

A fit of laughter bubbled from the merchant’s lips, before he peers up heatedly as his fingertips brushed against the palm of the man’s hand. “It’s how you act, I keep teasing you because the way you would blush and try so hard to regain control is adorable…” He practically purred, somehow still managing to take the more dominant role despite being held down. “You really hadn’t change.” There was a slow pause at that – the sultry, commanding composure waver, betraying Sinbad’s real age as he slowly glances down the dragon’s body, noticing something different. Sheepishly, he met the man’s eyes. “Uhm…”

The young man wasn’t sure whether to laugh at his confusion, or be irritated that he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “It’s…” God damn it, it’s awkward enough to even think about it, let alone explain it. “Just put your hand there and start touching,” He blurted – eyes widening as the merchant president almost instantly complied. Drakon snorted, nostrils flaring as his body grew warmer; the heads of his cocks starting to poke out, pressing into the calloused hands. 

“You have two?” There was a quiet, almost envious awe to Sinbad’s voice, almost causing the assimilated man to choke. “Shit…” He caught that though judging from the volume that he wasn’t supposed to as sat up, his erections standing side by side, proportional to his body. 

“Yes I have two; I cannot see what the big deal is.” He folds his arms over his chest as Sinbad pushes himself up, eyes darting between his face and his groin, lips pursed. Though he could tell that he’s nervous, uncertain about how he’s going to proceed given the… size of things. 

“Most guys would like to give it a try,” The violet-haired youth forces a laugh, to cover up his nervousness as he leans forward, tongue darting over his own lips, before Drakon lightly clamp his shoulders. “Huh?”

“I’m not going to force you to take them,” And he cannot believe he’s actually taking the lead – it seems even the great adventurer was unworldly about certain things. “There’s ways we can… both, pleasure each other.” He started slowly, his voice half-husky, and half-hitching, wanting but uncertain. He still expected to be rejected, despite all other evidence as a clawed hand reaches for the bottle Sinbad left on the table, the smell of olive oil hit his nostrils as he coated his fingers. 

Sinbad’s eyes darted over, following his hand as he wiggles his hips, slightly pushing with his legs to full push his trousers off. “How would you know?” He arches a brow, though still game, judging from the hard erection he was exposing to the other man.

“What do you think soldiers do when bunked together for months on end without a woman to warm their bed?” The taller man retorted, just giving him a look. “No-Not that I was involved with any of that; but sometimes, you see things… during surprise inspections.” He stammers, trying to clarify what he meant. He didn’t want Sinbad to have some impression he was somehow an expert, or he was a loose man.

Which he admitted was a strange fear to have, given Sinbad’s reputation as a Lady killer in the city, he really shouldn’t care – but yet, Drakon couldn’t help but be really concerned about how his lover sees him. 

There was laughter in his ears as toned arms wrapped around his neck. “Your face must’ve been so red! I wish I could’ve seen that.” The smaller man suddenly gulps as he felt the broad hands between his thighs, oil rubbing against his skin. “Guh! That’s cold! Warn a man, will you?” Sinbad half-heartedly protest, breath hitching as the other man’s knuckles brushed against his balls.

“I thought you would’ve realized what was going to happen.” Drakon found himself teasing, dragging the oil-slicked hand over one of his own cocks, hissing between fangs as he slicked himself. “Straddle it.” He growls heatedly, cat-like eyes narrowing in anticipation. He pulls back, seeing how Sinbad’s throat bobbed, the amber eyes wide as he lifts himself up, before sliding down to press his legs against the erection, giving a startled moan. 

“That’s…” For once it seems Sinbad was for a loss of words as he rolls his hips tentatively, brows knitting. The response to the roll was positive – he could feel those toned legs grinding against him, and his cock was pressing against the man’s sac. “Wow….” He groans outs, shoulders hunching up. 

And the man caught on quick – Drakon realized as he felt the calloused hands stroking his other erection, the adventurer trying to angle himself so his own cock against the assimilated man’s. “How does it feel?” He asked quietly, a hand going over Sinbad’s own and their manhoods, stroking delicately, being extremely mindful of his claws. 

A laugh escapes the violet-haired youth’s lips, though it morphed into another moan as he starts grinding in earnest, encouraging the way Drakon’s own hips started to buck. “You’re… not as naïve as I thought…” 

A growl escapes as he pushes his snout against the man’s nose. “Just – just because I’m not a manwhore doesn’t mean I’m unworldly, idiot.” Though the insult was delivered affectionately, he could not help the slight roll of his eyes. “Not everyone has your libido.” He angles himself, trying to get more of that delightful friction despite what he had said. 

“’Idiot’? Now who had to be told five times I wanted you?” Sinbad shot back. God, even when they’re having sex, they were bickering! Drakon thought in exasperation, though he supposed it meant the other man really didn’t see him any differently despite everything. He suddenly rocked up, pressing himself against the man’s groin to make him shut up.

A smirk spread on the dragon-like man’s mouth when it worked, watching how the future king’s head suddenly rolls back; those golden eyes sliding shut as an expression of need spreads across his face. His fingertips brushed against skin, a bit clumsily, testing how every brush, every variation of pressure could draw out a sound or shiver from Sinbad, or how it caused him to growl as a spark of pleasure ignited in his body. 

He’s not sure when he ended up on his back, with Sinbad straddling him like that – but he drank in the sight – especially at some point, the young man’s ponytail had gotten loose, letting his hair fall like an untamable waterfall, framing the desire on his face. Broad hands ran across his chest, stroking against leathery skin. Drakon was not sure if the heavy panting he’s hearing was his own or Sinbad’s as he clamps his free hand against the young man’s back to keep him steady, feeling those muscular thighs pressing against him, grinding down, keeping the heat and pressure building, refusing to let up. 

Every little insecure thought, every doubt had vanished, becoming absorbed in the friction and closeness of the smaller form against his body, broad hands pressing down against his shoulders. His fingers encircling Sinbad’s and one of his own cocks, pressing them together, and he ended up growling. For a moment he froze up at the sound – uncertain if he should be concerned, but Sinbad let out his own growl, a hand darting down to resume where Drakon had left off, clumsily groping and squeezing, spreading pre and oil over them.

He was close, he could feel how taut his core was getting, pre beading, and judging from how erratic and quick Sinbad’s movements were, he wasn’t that far either. The man arches up to press his snout against the crook of the other man’s neck, flicking is tongue against his throat, his heart pounding in his chest as he realized he could _smell_ the man’s lust radiating off his body, hearing how strained his gasps are.

Drakon snapped his eyes shut despite his attempt to keep them open to watch his lover lose himself. He was on the verge of burning up, feeling so good that it was almost painful. Even with his eyes closed, his vision blurred to white, all the wound up pressure snapping at once as he released, cumming between Sinbad’s thighs and against his stomach. His grip loosens, barely registering the heat of the other man spilling seed on him some moments later. 

Once he could finally breathe normally, and open his eyes, he found himself staring down, as Sinbad sprawls against his chest, flushed and glistening in the moonlight filtering through the window. His long hair was a tangled mess, clinging to his face and back, half-lidded eyes peering through the violet strands. “You like it…?” The merchant asks with a sleepy half-yawn as his fingers brushed up against the dragon-like man’s fins affectionately, humming some kind of song that he knew he heard before but for the moment could not place.

The ex-general found himself smiling at the question, his tail flicking almost like a dog’s in response, before he shifted, his face growing heated as he becomes acutely aware of the stickiness between them. “Ye-yes… we should get cleaned up soon, before anyone gets back.” He curses the brief hitch in his voice, would he ever stop doing that? The man wondered as his crests flared out in embarrassment. 

“Hmm… later,” Sinbad murmurs as he closes his eyes, his panting slowly evens out. Drakon at first opened his mouth to protest, but instead he smiles, deciding to let the man rest.  
\--

Sinbad stifles a yawn as Drakon curls around him, the man subconsciously seeking out body heat in his half-sleepy state. He found himself smiling faintly as the other youth hooked his chin over his shoulder – the former general never struck him as an affectionate sort, but he suppose their first time together had lower his guard – along with the chill that had settled into Balbadd with the fog. It was nice, he thought to himself – really weird, kind of clumsy, and admittedly a little intimidating but there are no regrets. It felt great and he could sense the happiness practically radiating off the man. Sometimes he wondered if he was specifically attracted to Drakon as he is now, or in spite of it…

And he decided, it really had made no difference, he could easily picture himself doing this regardless of form – Drakon is Drakon, the prideful young man who would and had given up so much for those he care for, who had the cutest blush when embarrassed and was so sweet when he was allowed to be himself. 

It probably won’t last forever, part of him realized – but this moment, he can take it, secure, warm in the arms of someone he loves and loves him back. And for the first time in a long while, he found himself drifting off to sleep naturally without even the tiniest dread of a nightmare.


End file.
